knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Madking Garea (chapter)
“The rescue fails, and Sokara is forced to choose between the Arcane Emblem and his sister. To spare him and the world further conflict, Arcturakos ends her life. She does this so the Arcane Emblem and Sokara can be safe.” —Opening Narration Madking Garea (聖王エメリナ Sei'ō Garina lit. 'Devious King Garea '''in the Japanese version) is Chapter 9 of ''KvD: Legends Awakening. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Like the previous map, this chapter takes place on a heavily sand based map. You will need to pair up most of your units with either Corasta or Senpai due to their huge movement range and freedom of terrain movement penalties. Rikkert, Maline, and Koshka also prove to be effective on this map because of their Mage status. Once your army can approach the turn on the southwestern portion of the map, they will have free movement for the southern strip of the map. You will need to get to Euriki as quickly as possible because he is surrounded by numerous enemies, as well as the fact that he could potentially kill Vivienne in lower difficulties if you do not recruit him fast enough. Though he can dispatch most with his Nethersbane Axe, it is a weapon worth preserving for better, more powerful axe users like Gylex. Also, caution should be expressed on Lunatic+ because enemies will pack skills that can kill him before you can recruit him. Have Sokara Pair Up with a mage or flier unit to help him get across the sands faster. Alternatively, if you have a Rescue staff lying around from the last chapter, you can use that with a unit that can use staves with a high Magic stat (as Rescue's range is based on their magic stat/2) to warp him to you instantly. Regardless of the selection you pick, on Euriki's turn he will automatically talk to Sokara if you haven't done so already. Vivienne may be a bit trickier to obtain, as she is an enemy unit which will attack yours if they are within her attacking range. She has a Restoresio and Molten Storm tome as her starting items, and will most likely use the former when attacking you. If Sokara hasn't been promoted yet (since all non-mounted classes have a move range of 5), have someone tank her hits and bring Sokara within her range so you can recruit her. Alternatively, you could have Sokara pair up with a flying unit as all flying units have a base movement range of 7, allowing you to wait one space out of her attack range, then recruit her next turn. Make sure the unit cannot retaliate back, otherwise they may kill her by accident. After all the enemies have been killed, Campari should be the only enemy left. As a General, he has very high DEF, so bring an anti-armor weapon (Drakoslayer, Bel Kolhardis or Rapier if you have one). Although you could use a mage to take advantage of his low Resistance, if they do not have enough Defense he can deal heavy damage to them. Once Campari dies, the chapter is completed. Reinforcements * On turn 3, Campari will ask how long the drakowing brigade will take to get to their position. On turn 5, 4 Drakowing Riders will appear from the player's starting position. Trivia * During the preparation phase, Garea is temporarily on-screen. Selecting his name on the lower screen lists his information as "The cruel and fatalistic former king of Gudora", his description from Paralogue 18. In Chapter 11, his information correctly displays as "The self-styled 'Mad King of Gudora'." * Elek dies in this chapter. However Senpai's supports with Demiri and Vigur cause a paradox because Elek is already confirmed to be dead in these supports. * Originally Jade was supposed to die in this chapter instead of Elek. But last minute changes to ''LA: Blaze'' caused Jade to continue her Pegasus Knight duty while Elek was decided to be finished off in Legends Awakening. Category:Chapters